WC2G:The Death of Time
by Musiclover10000
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to The Winx after all those years of saving everyone. In this story...it tells it all. Full Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1:Summery

**WC2G: The Death of Time**

**Summary: as you all know the Winx and Specialist fought the Wizards of the Black Circle and won. Now, when you did watch it, didn't you ever have a feeling that when the Winx, Roxy, and Nebula cast that last spell to freeze the Wizards of the Black Circle, it wasn't going to work. Well, in this story I will take you to 18 children's' lives. I will take you on a journey of hurt, love, and family. I am going to show you the amazing children of The Winx club and their amazing powers, friendship, and love for one another. You see in this story, sadly The Winx and Specialist die. But before they do go, they all have 3 kids. One boy, one girl, and then either a boy or girl. These kids are not your ordinary kids. There warriors and warriors in training. Each a special power that Magix and all other worlds and\or universes can handle. The only way for you to figure out what their power is… is by reading the story. **


	2. Chapter 2:Introduction

**Chapter 2: Introduction-**

**It all started on a sunny beautiful day on Dominio in the Royal Palace. In there was 18 beautiful kids. 9 girls and 9 boys. 6 of the girls were 5 and 6 of the boys were 6. The other 6 were 2. The 6 little 2 years old were in their cribs all sleeping soundly. The 6 girls' names' were Scarlet, Sophie, Harmony, Tera, Rose, and Nichole. Their 6 year old brothers' names' were Skylar, Ian, Ryder, Tommy, Oliver, and Nicholas. The sleeping 2 year olds' names' were Blossom, Brady, Melody, Cody, Lily, and Aisher. You see 10 years after the Winx and Specialist beat the Wizards of The Black Circle they all had 3 kids. **


	3. Chapter 3:Introduction to the kids

**Chapter 3:Introduction to the Kids: Bloom,Sky,Stella,and Brandons' kids.**

**Bloom and Sky had 1 boy and 2 girls. Prince Skylar of Dominio and Eraclion, Princess Scarlet, and Princess Blossom. Skylar had fire red hair with blond highlights. He had blue beautiful eyes. He was the first born and 1 year older to Scarlet and 4 years older to Blossom. He was born a sourer to the Dragon Fire, but one that uses his magic for good like his parents. He can control the winds and blow fire. He also is a very fast runner. When he runs using his magic, he leaves fire behind him. Also when mad and\or ready to use his magic, his hair turns fire red and his eyes turn red also. Luckily he was born around positive magic, so he knows how to control his anger. He also loves horseback riding like his mom, dad and his sisters. He also is very protective of Scarlet and Blossom because of the stories he heard from his parents. In the further he dates Sophie, whom he is also bethorend (Means is meant to marry when older) to. He is also very protective of her too. Scarlet is very much like her mother. Very powerful and awesome at the same time. She was blond like her dad with long curly hair. She had blue eyes. She is a year younger to Skylar and 3 years older to Scarlet. She has 2 powers. She is a wind fairy and a fire dragon fairy. She is a very fast flyer and also can do many things Skylar can do. She is also bethorend to Ian and also dates him in the further. Blossom is 4 years younger to Skylar and 3 years younger to Scarlet. She is has Blooms hair color and wavy hair. She is very alike to her mom and brother and sister. She is bethorend to Brady. Stella and Brandon had 2 boys and 1 girl . Prince Ian, Princess Sophie, and Prince Brady. Ian had blond hair like Stella and brown highlights. He had Stella eyes. He was the first born. He was 1 year older to Sophie and 4 years older to Brady. He was born a sourer of the moon. He also used his power for good. He can concur up stars and move the moon and stars in the sky. His magic is strongest at night. Especially in Solaria. He is very protective over his sisters like his parents. He also loves to use his powers any time he can. He dates Scarlet in the further. He is also bethorend to her. Sophie is somewhat different from her mom and is more like her dad. She liked to shop, but not every day. She loves fashion, but does not go overboard with it. She also gets every boy she wants with just her smile. She is very beautiful. Also she gets a boyfriend then leaves him when she gets bored with him. She loves to dance. She doesn't like to study but she is extremely intelligent and she always wanted to be a model. Her power is the moon and the winds. She is her strongest on Solaria. She is 1 year younger to Ian and 3 years older to Brady. She also has the Solaria moon ring that belonged to her grandmother, Luna (Stella's mom) . She dates Skylar in the further. She is also bethorned to him. Brady has Brandon's hair color and also blond highlights. He is very much like Brandon. He is 4 years younger to Ian and 3 years younger to Sophie. He is bethorned to Blossom. **


End file.
